Storm Hawks: Darkness within the Knight
by Crimson Ace 1998
Summary: What If Blade And Aerrow's Switched Places. Aerrow as the talon commander And Blade as the skyknight from the Beginning. What Happened to Lightning Strike? Aerrow and Dark Ace Know the Truth about many secrets of the Strike family. wht will happen to the Storm Hawks And Will the truth be known find out right here.
1. Chapter 1

DARKNESS WITHIN THE KNIGHT.

Summary: what if Aerrow and blade switched places and Aerrow became a Talon Commander while blade became a SkyKnight and both End up joining together to defeat Cyclonis as she reveals her plans for Aerrow and Blade who refuses to join her as he seeks to destroy Cyclonia forvever. Her plan is half successful and in the end the two brothers fight side by side and avenge their family and defeat the evil Cyclonis forever. Also what if lightning became the dark ace because he was hypnotized and faked his death and ace agreed to help him by staging the betrayal so no one would figure out who he really was. {Alternate Universe}

Chapter 1: The Return of the Storm hawks.

"Names and positions please for the registry"

"Blade Strike SkyKnight and leader"

"Piper navigation and tactics"

"junko heavy ballistics"

"Umm Stork Carrier pilot"

"And what is this

Some kind of pet" "no sir his name is Radarr and we call him a mission specialist"

This great news that a new storm hawks Squadron has formed …You said your name was blade strike young man?"

"Yes sir I Did" "then you are indeed the Son of Lightning Strike?" "Yes sir I am" "you have lot to live up to your predecessors were quite renowned" "Now Sign here please…Wait how old are You?"

"15 sir" "im sorry young Strike but your too young we will call you back in three years to enlist"

With that we were thrown out and we left the council building and met carver of the red eagles.

After that was done we noticed the beacon tower stopped sending out its light and I left immediately with the others following behind me. When we enter we notice the stone is missing then carver steps out of the dark and say "don't worry it will find a good home on Cyclonia" "but you took an oath" I say back and he replies " Oh that's right you fancy yourself a SkyKnight but sorry to disappoint you but your all just a bunch of kids" "they might be but not me im a SkyKnight and the son of the greatest SkyKnight of all" as I charge him with my sword ignited and he is clearly out matched by my skill " no way it's not possible those eyes there…there exactly like lightning strikes Brown coloured eyes" "yeah they are it's the only thing I inherited besides the red hair" I say as I perform my father's special move for which he was named. "That was…that was ...The lightning strike" he says as he loses consciousness my friends come up to me piper says "Why didn't you tell us that you were the second son of lightning strike?"

"I was going to tell you later "I say as I picked up the aurora stone and put it back.

We stepped out of the tower to be cheered and praised by the citizens and then the council asks us to get help in defending the aurora stone and the terra as piper explains the obvious to Finn

Stork spots the dark ace and his squadron along with Cyclonis`s new commander my twin brother Aerrow.

I was the first to fly out of the hangar with Radarr on my shoulder and my skimmer instantly in the air

As I encounter the dark ace first and we clash he then jumps on my skimmer and then grabs me and pins me. his eyes widen which gives me the moment I need to escape from his grasp he and I duel until he hits me with his special and I fall from my skimmer only to be caught by him and we land and he throws me off his skimmer and says "Be glade I spared you Blade… and its pathetic letting children defend your terras" "but not you blade because you're like me…my son you're a storm hawk through and through" he says the last sentence under his breath and I heard him. I say " you're not my father lightning strike was and he fell in battle to you 11 years ago on this very day" He steps up to his skimmer and starts it and says as his eyes Changed to brown" Until next time my… boy" he then changes back to what he was a minute before and starts laughing while flying off to Cyclonia.

While on the condor piper and I chat about how out of character the dark was from what we heard about him. "Blade are you alright?" "Truthfully piper im not so sure" you want to talk about what's wrong" "yeah sure it is.. The dark ace he is acting way out of character and the way his eyes and personality changed after he saved me and he called me his son and said we were alike" then before she could reply Stork they had arrived at cyclonia and I was way ahead of the team as we went according to plan until Junko and finn got caught and I barged in and I said "return the aurora stone …master cyclonis?" she turned a smiled a Sinister smile and said "Why hello ..skyknight"


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness within the Knight

Ch.2 Truth and an Offer.

"Why hello SkyKnight" I reached for my sword and ignited it and said with a growl "Hello Cyclonis" then she and I began to fight and it was terrifyingly a evenly matched battle. despite her crystal mastery and my skill with my sword and my courage "Your good sky knight but not good enough if you can't beat me " she says as she let off a Powerful blast from her staff which I blocked and knocked back at her. I then performed my true Special Move Called "The Wolf fang Strike". Which covered me in a black and silver Aura and Lunged forward as I channeled my inner beast and his rage and swung my blade cutting her staff in two. I Jumped back but the feral Look in my eyes remained and her staff repaired itself and She said "Impressive, Very Impressive but it is too late SkyKnight im about to unleash the full fury of nature" She says as she laughs triumphantly and I jump on to her machine And insert a crystal only heard of in legend into my sword "the Lightning Stone…Impossible" She gasps And I jam my sword into the aurora stone and Cyclonis screams "do you know what you've done SkyKnight?" I reply "yeah saving the world from You" I say as we make our escape. As we made it back to the ship piper comes up to me with someone I know all too well my cousin Starling. She says "blade I would like you to meet..." but she interrupts piper as she says "so this is where you went cousin?" "Yes it is Starling" "wait Blade Starling and you are related?" "Yes piper we are" "we will chat more later on as we have to report to the council" starling says in a hurry.

Meanwhile on Cyclonia

As Cyclonis removes Dark ace from the rubble.

"So Dark ace The Young SkyKnight is Your Son OR Should I call you …Lightning Strike." "He is indeed master Cyclonis" "He shows Promise and so does another of their squadron and would like those two on our Side Not only so you're reunited with your Sons But so we will have the Extra Edge We Need and I have a plan"

Time Skip 1 week later.

"Guys this is lark she saved me" "lark this is Blade Strike Our Leader and the second Son of Lightning strike" "oh I`ve heard about You and im must say your much more handsome than the photos of you"" I blushed and said ah..Thanks I guess but you need to excuse for I need to catch some Sleep" "Blade are your nightmares keeping you awake again?" "Yeah it's always the same dream of the very day I saw my Mother Die"

"Blade…" Piper says feeling sorry and wanting to comfort me but I walk off to my quarters before she could.

I remove my Armor and place my sword on the wall mount and began thinking About how im following in my father's footsteps as I Was supposed to Be an Interceptor like my mother and my brother was supposed to be here not and not me. I got a shower and put on my casual clothes of a tank top that was coloured White and showed off my toned Chest and 6 pack along with my well muscle toned arms and for my pants I put on a pair of shorts that were black and put on the only thing I had left of my mother besides her sword which I keep hidden away was An Interceptors amulet which she gave me and when I have it I can feel her presence watching over me. I fell asleep with no nightmares for the first time in years. It was Several hours later that I was woken up by lark who said she had something to ask so I paid attention "Blade do you miss your father" "yes I do he was good man even though he spent more time with Aerrow he still loved me but the one I miss most Is my mother Aeria Nightingale" "Blade I am so sorry to hear that both your parents are dead" "thank you but I really don't want to talk about my past anymore for now" "ok but if you need a shoulder me and piper are there for you" "thank you lark"

I roll over and find Radarr asleep next to me cuddled into my side and I fall asleep again and wake to find Myself on Cyclonia in a room I don't recognize and then the dark Ace walks in And says "Ah you are awake at last Blade please come with me for I have something to tell you. After walking down a hallway and having talons show me respect was kind of weird but as I walked up to the throne room doors and entered there stood Cyclonis and she seemed happy that I was here. "Dark ace let us get to business"

"Aerrow come over here please' 'yes master' he replies as he comes out of the shadows and stands next to me with a smile and puts and hand on my shoulder and says "it is good to see you brother and we can be together like old times soon" dark ace then steps up to me and removes his headband and He says " Blade I know you probably won't believe me but I really am your father if you don't believe me then please let me show you son" "Master if you would please" Cyclonis then hits us both with crystal energy and I could see his memories And they were of me and Aerrow for the first 4 years of our lives and my mother Then it stops it was at that moment that there was no faking these memories and I said

"Father it's really you" and I drop to my knees and begin to cry and he immediately runs to me and embraces me and he says soothing things to me just as my mother used to and Aerrow does the same it was after I was done and calmed down he says" Blade the master wants to discuss something with you so please hear her out" "ok father" I say as I stand-up and Cyclonis begins talking" Blade how would you like to join me here and be reunited with your whole family again including your mother and serve as one of my generals and live a happy an successful life" as she was saying this I was shown my mother and that Cyclonis was keeping her alive as she was in critical condition and I walk up to my mother's bed. she smiles in her sleep as I touched her hands as if she knew it was me and i responded " I will think about it Cyclonis and I will say im interested but.. For now I must go back to my squadron and make sure there okay" and she says " do what you must and decide you have one week and then you must answer take this switchblade Elite as a gift and go" I leave cyclonia and return to the condor and check in with piper saying that I was captured and that I escaped and that im alright. I returned to my bunk and began to think on cyclonis`s offer and are thinking of taking her up on it but yet I fear the consequences if I do.

I fall asleep. It was a 6 days later after We saved Terra Aquanos that I confessed to piper that I loved her and she loved me back but that fact remained what was I going to do about cyclonis`s offer.


	3. Chapter 3

DARKNESS WITHIN THE KNIGHT CH.3 ANSWER AND FATE.

Today is the day I thought as I got up from my bunk. Today is the day I decide my fate and probably that of Atmos and I will live with regrets no matter which side I choose for now that I have piper by my side im not even sure what to do anymore. So I went to see piper and told her the truth about what happened and she was angry with me and said "You better not join her because for all you know it's a trick and besides if you do I will never forgive you and I will personally beat you in the air and save Atmos from you" "piper my whole family is alive." "Blade we are your family too and you have to remember that and that we are always going to have your back' "piper I think I was never meant to have my family and be happy again if I refuse but if I do accept I will lose you and the others" "blade "she says as she comes over to me and hugs me and I stay in her warm embrace for a few minutes until I heard the sound of switchblades and then stork said the cyclonians were attacking. I immediately ran to my skimmer to find it was not working for some reason and the only working spare Skimmer was the switchblade Elite Cyclonis gave me and I zoomed out of the Hangar on my own and began Fly towards the dark ace and Aerrow when I was within speaking distance my father said "Blade my son what is your answer" I replied " I am still unsure even though it would be nice to be a family Again but they are my family to" he flew over and piper and the others were there shocked when he laid a hand on my shoulder and said "we will give you two more days son but then the master will come herself for your answer and Aerrow will stay with you for the time being" " But I don't think that's a good idea besides the others will never agree to this" Blade… Please just go along with this Cyclonis has stopped her attacks until she gets your answer" "alright lets go Aerrow but don't hurt my friends or Radarr" "wait Radarr is alive?"

"Yes he is come on" I say as we fly back. The others began to avoid me after I gave them my explanation and the only ones who were with me most of the time was Aerrow and Radarr who was always by my brothers side and was back where he belonged Aerrow took of his armor and put on ours and said" You know being a talon isn't all its kept up to be and the fact the master seems to have a thing for you means she won't leave you alone" "I know" I say He lays a hand on my shoulder and smiles with sincerity and kindness in his eyes and says " We will go through it together brother as I was meaning to leave her service and I feel as if I belong here beside you and Father may join us if we can get him to see we are right" And I smile. it was a day later that we engaged some murk raiders that one had Injured piper and I turned And Became something else and smiled a sinister smile as I swung my blade and cut a gash in his side and cut all of their weapons and gave them deep gashes with my sword I wasn't myself and I was about commit the ultimate sin of killing when piper stops me and I scared everyone as my eyes were coloured red and I snapped out of it. piper didn't forgive me even though I wasn't myself it was the next day that when I tried to Apologize that she said " Blade im sorry but.. I don't love you anymore you scared us all and as you were about to kill and that's something a SkyKnight doesn't do.. and I can't love a man who has stained his hands with blood and I am sorry but I love arrow now" Those words hit me where it hurt and I turned and said with malice and feeling betrayed" Go then and be with Aerrow and leave me alone and don't ever come near my quarters again" with that I left and went to my room and slammed the door shut and shouted in rage and frustration which the whole crew heard and thought I had finally snapped except for Aerrow and piper they knew I was angry and now embittered. I walked up to the mirror and saw that my eyes were red and my hair a shade growing darker and knew the answer to Cyclonis and smiled an evil grin. I would join Cyclonia and show Atmos I no longer am held back and that I don't live in my twins shadow and all would fear my name and I would Have my revenge on the two of them. It was at this moment that the kind and gentle me was destroyed.

(yes you think im wandering from the plot but im not him and Aerrow join forces defeat Cyclonis later because she went insane with power and blade does it to save Atmos and redeem himself as well as save his childhood friend In a Later Chapter but this is where things get interesting and I meant to say in chapter 1`s summary that blade Joins Cyclonia to join his father and attend to his mother as well.)

I looked at myself in the mirror and said "im no longer blade Strike As he has died this very day from this day forth I am the Crimson Ace" It was an hour later that Cyclonis herself came and attacked the Condor and I flew out and everyone noticed something was off from the grin I gave them but they didn't know what I was about to do as I flew out on the switchblade and when I met Cyclonis gave her a nod and she tossed me a fire bolt and the dark ace came and told me to prove my loyalty to Cyclonia.

I flew in formation with the talons and flew to the middle of the battle where my former squad could see me as I gave them I evil smile and piper was angry when she saw that I shot down Finn and I then removed the blue striker and threw it to her and she caught it and looked at me with anger and I inserted a fire bolt into my sword and charged them and they all fell one by one until it was Aerrow and piper left and she was furious at this point and said "Blade why did you betray us and join her"

"Because on Cyclonia I will be appreciated once more and I will gain more than I could ever want and I have my true family and besides after what happened yesterday you all lost respect and thought I was no longer one of you and don't say otherwise Because I could see it your eyes and you didn't care for me any longer not while you all have your precious Aerrow" "Blade I will never forgive you and neither will Atmos for your betrayal " "you know what piper that's fine with me and the names not Blade anymore

"I AM THE CRIMSON ACE NOW" I Raised my sword and fired a bolt of energy which hit her heli-scooter and she fell only to have Aerrow catch her and I smiled a devilish smile and laugh a evil laugh that forever haunt their dreams. As master Cyclonis called the retreat I followed suit and I flew with them to Cyclonia.

My former friends stared as I flew off and some were still in shock that I there SkyKnight betrayed them and shot them down all because they thought I was crazy and didn't bother to help me through the heartache and Radarr he was the only one I would miss beside me. It was that day piper told them why I was so angry and had so much resentment for them. they all thought she truly loved me and when they saw me go berserk when she was injured thought I was trying to save her and she knew that but she said what she said to me that crushed my heart. As Aerrow entered my old room and read my journal it was hard for him to swallow that I had a harder life than he did. When starling heard she swore she would beat some sense into me and return me to them.

Meanwhile on Cyclonia..

As we landed the talons all stared in awe and in shock that a SkyKnight betrayed his own squadron

And were in all honesty afraid as they had all heard of me. And as one bothered to say "isn't that the SkyKnight of the storm hawks with the commander and the master?' so I looked back at him and he saw my face with a hardened emotionless face but with malice in my eyes. It was at the next moment I walked into the throne room and swore the oath that all talons took and swore my allegiance to her

And as I did so without regrets she smiled and bid me rise when I finished.

And I was givn my new armour and adorned it and stood with my father beside the master and Ravess still though I was a nuisance until she figured out the dark ace was my father. It was that day I burned my storm hawks uniform and I changed from knight to general in an empire bent on domination.

It was over the next few days I was still conflicted but I had job to do and I was going to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness within the knight. Ch.4

Battle of the twins and loyalties.

I Stood at master cyclonis`s side next to my father and Ravess and snipe hated how I had cyclonis' sfavor when they didn't all because I betrayed my squadron and had several successful missions against my former squadron and my brother. All I could feel within my self was a fire within my very soul and accepting the fact there was no turning back for me.

It was when the master called my name and I didn't notice that she put and hand on my shoulder and shook me out of my thoughts and said with genuine Concern "Blade are you Alright?" "I am indeed master I am just preparing myself mentally for another clash with… The Storm hawks" I said with malice at the last part. "I know you're not fine if you think this long. You were thinking about piper weren't you when she betrayed your heart aren't you?" "Yes master I am" I say as I can't lie to her without consequences. She orders the guards along with Ravess and snipe to leave but my father remains behind and she does something not even I would expect from her. She wraps her arms around me and says "You will no longer have to be alone for the choices you make as you will have me to guide you and always be by your side my champion and my…love" she kisses me and I after the initial shock wore off kissed her back . My father smiled at the scene. as the master broke the kiss and said " I will always have you by my side blade and please don't betray me" she said as I saw she was human but I was no longer sure I was as I spilled more blood every day for the empire and conquered several terra`s for the empire.

It was the evening and I was dismissed to my quarters and I fell asleep only to have a talon sergeant knock on my door and waking me from my sleep and told me the master wished to see me as it was around 8 pm I was pissed at being disturbed so drove him into the wall and left. When I arrived at the dining hall master Cyclonis told me to have a seat and have something to eat and I did. She then spoke "blade I have a proposal and some orders for you" and I reply "what is your will master?" she then says "blade

I would like you to become king of Cyclonia and join my family but to do so you must say yes to what I am about to say next" "Blade would you marry me" " Master I am… are you sure you want me of all people"

"yes I am sure and I can honestly say that It was after you ruined my plans for the first time that I realized you were my equal despite my crystal mastery and when I was lark I got to learn more about you and then realized I fell for you and I wanted you by my side and now that you're here I have said how I feel towards you so what do you say?" "Yes I Will Marry you lark and become king and rule by your side"

She smiled and walked over and kissed me and gave me a ring signifying her love for me and that I was the future king. The orders she gave me were to attack and subjugate a small terra north of Cyclonia that stayed out of our control. I arrived at the terra and defeated all of its defenders in about two hours and killed there SkyKnight squadron but there leader Knew who I was and before I ended his life said "so the rumors hold true…the SkyKnight of the storm hawks has betrayed us all" as I thrusted my sword into his chest killing him instantly. I returned victorious and all the talons cheered and looked high on spirit.

Time skip 2 months.

It was me and larks wedding day she was nervous and so I tried to ease her nerves and did so successfully and left he to get ready. It was an hour later when the wedding proceeded and as she walked down the aisle she looked like a beautiful Fallen angel and she and I swore vows and as soon as the rings were about to be exchanged Aerrow and the storm hawks busted in as the priest finished and as we kissed it became official that we were married. And the night crawlers now obeyed my orders to as I told them to get lark to safety and I removed my tuxedo as I had my armor underneath it and my father threw me my sword which I caught and pointed it at Aerrow and the storm hawks while it was ignited and said "You have come on a bad time brother" and piper recognised the medallion I got from my new wife around my neck that symbolized that I was king of Cyclonia and piper said " Aerrow don't with that medallion he is king of Cyclonia and it boosts ones skills and abilities and by heightening them naturally over time." "yes that's right and now leave in peace before I change my mind and try to kill you yet again nut this time your on my home turf so go while im giving you mercy." They leave cyclonia and don't return until 6 months later at the final battle.

It has been several weeks and we have gained lots of advances and have most of the Atmos conquered now but lark doesn't let me fight much anymore but when I do it involves the storm hawks.

Lark has given birth to our child but after that it all went downward in a spiral she made plans of mass genocide and other things that even now as I am didn't agree with and neither did my father. It was a week after conquering terra rex that I saw lark for how dark she was and spoke up for the people of the conquered terra`s and something with her wasn't right and found she was possessed by the ghost of her ancestor the first master Cyclonis. She attacked me and tried to kill me and my father it was then we discovered that the sick woman was not my mother but a random woman that looked like her and I was boiling with rage and me and my father left Cyclonia to seek forgiveness and redemption foe being dumb o believe in cyclonian cause. We found the storm hawks and they were reluctant to believe us until they saw how serous our wounds were and that they were mostly crystal induced. It was at this moment they saw I was broken and didn't know where I belonged anymore where I killed people but never anyone innocent. It was when I told them of larks plans did they let us work together and father this the other wee shocked to see the most famed SkyKnight ever was still alive and I was given a uniform and asked to rejoin but I refused and wore armor without the cyclonian emblem. As larks forces conquered Atmosia all the remaining SkyKnight after being rescued were reluctant to work with me but they were forgiving of father where he was hypnotized but for me most of them wanted me dead. It was at the final battle that decided all our fates. We inflicted major damage to the cyclonian fleet and defeated 98 percent of the enemy talons and night crawlers that we infiltrated the cyclonian castle that was or used to be my home. We entered the throne room 'and saw Cyclonis waiting for us and we began to fight her it was at the end that of it the that I raised my blade but couldn't kill her because I still loved before I could free hrew one of his blades which impaled her heart and she said as her last words "blade and everyone I'm sorry this was not the real me as you now but I..I just want you to know blade that I will always love you" as her last breath left her I closed he eyes and turned to my brother and I was furious as we could of saved her and we got into a really heated argument and piper and even my father agreed with me that she needn't have died. I took her body and buried on my home terra and said at her grave as said goodbye for the last time "Goodbye my love" and got up and flew to investigate the rumors of that raptor holding someone I knew from long ago prisoner.


End file.
